Hans' Sentence
by izumi-chan7475
Summary: Definitely a crackfic! The time has come for Queen Elsa to rightfully punish Hans for his crimes, but some consider her method of punishment too cruel, even for a scoundrel such as the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles. Inspired by the... uh... lovely... "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" saga.


It was coronation day, for the second time. Everyone in the kingdom felt that Elsa needed to be properly welcomed with an uninterrupted celebration. This time, no secrets were kept from the people by their beloved queen, with the exception of one little thing.

Hans could hear the hurrahs and hoorays from his dark cell, just barely audible over the echoing of chains. He could only think about how that could be him in Elsa's shoes right now, that it could be him sitting on the throne. But here he was now, trapped, contained, and awaiting his fate to be decided by the newly coronated queen. Almost immediately after the coronation, a trial was to take place, and Hans was the main attraction. No one knew just yet exactly what he had done to deserve this fate. No one even so much as noticed that he was missing.

As the merry voices began to disperse, Hans sighed heavily. He expected he would soon be dead, the children of Arendelle playing "Fruit Ninja" with his corpse. But some things in life are worse than death. Some things are even worse than fear itself, but Hans never suspected he would one day have to face it. Turns out he was wrong not to.

"Well, Queen Elsa," a courthouse justice shuffled through a stack of papers, "How will her majesty decide to rule? Innocent or guilty?"

Elsa looked from Anna to Hans, glaring deep into his eyes to touch his soul. He quickly glanced away.

Elsa cleared her throat. "I think we've all reached the conclusion that Prince Hans is guilty. Therefore, he is found guilty under order of the queen."

Many cheers arose from the audience members. Hans simply rolled his eyes in disgust. He hated how this would be how he spent the remaining moments of his life, just standing, chained up against the wall, with thousands of people staring at him and cackling as if he were a joke. He almost wished he were sorry, but that idea quickly drifted from his mind as the case continued.

"And what is to be his sentence, your majesty?" The justice notioned impatiently.

Elsa took in a deep breath before responding, "I have always considered myself a fair person, and now that you have put forth all of your trust in me, I would be enlighted to show it to you. Therefore, a fair, just punishment for his crimes is..."

The audience was silent, waiting restlessly for the Queen to make her sentence.

"The beast!"

Several courtmembers gasped, and a few audience members fainted. Hans simply wondered what "the beast" was. He knew it couldn't be good.

"But... Elsa..." Anna mumbled from the seat beside hers, "I know Hans was bad, but... does he really deserve... that THING?!"

"Hush, sister," Elsa cut her off, "I know what I am doing."

"But... you told me what the beast does! Right after that time when I accidentally walked into mommy and daddy's room after having a nightmare and saw them-"

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa glared not at Anna, but at Hans. "My decision has already been made. BRING IN THE BEAST!

Roars could be heard coming from the hallway; roars that shook the people from their seats like an earthquake along a fault line. Suddenly, screams sounded from the audience as a huge, ugly green ogre was hauled into the great hall by nearly 15 gaurds. Hans gulped nervously, almost wishing that his punishment had been death instead.

The gaurds quickly unleashed the ogre and dodged into the safety of the crowd as the ogre started toward Hans, licking its lips. The air in the colosseum reeked of... Onions. Hans shut his eyes tightly as the ogre began stripping him of his dignity as a man. Elsa covered Anna's eyes so her little sister wouldn't be scarred for life.

"Elsa!" She fought her sister's hands away from her face, "This has to stop! No human deserves this fate, it's TORTURE!" She finally pried Elsa's hands from her eyes, but she only managed to watch for a second before turning away from the arena.

"See, I told you that you needed to shut your eyes," Elsa lectured.

Anna simply blocked out her sister's scoldings, just as she blocked out the shrill shreiks for help coming from the ruined Hans below. Soon there would be nothing left of her first and gladly forgotten love. Anna now understood why Elsa had decided on this punishment for him. Hans' crime was pretending to love Anna just to use her and eventually kill her to take over the kingdom. There, the ogre is using Hans, and pretending to love him, though after his body has been destroyed, his life too would end. In a way, he and the ogre are very much alike. Both favor lust over love, and both killed for the purpose of pure power. This was the only way Hans would ever learn the error of his ways, even if it meant dying in the process.


End file.
